a coincidence can change lives
by wolf200
Summary: this is a fan fiction, where it is set after series 2 of Sherlock and wolfblood, and maddy is in the woods going to Jana's pack but she meets some one who could change her life - good and bad, his name is Sherlock Holmes... please read, no copy right intended.


(set after series 2 of wolfblood, and weirdly enough - series 2 of Sherlock, please enjoy!)

Maddy sprints through the cluttered decaying trees, already yearning her Alpha - Rhydian Morris. Pain swells her heart for being forces to leave her home, her territory because of one person, Dr Whitewood. By now they had been in their glistening wolf form for over a day, then back into human form then transformed back into wolf e.c.t. and it was becoming fatiguing. The hot beams of sun pierce Maddy's eyes. Rapidly, she morphs back into her human self, feeling the wolf pulse through her vein like fire.. Her parents stop abruptly, and transform too. The atmosphere becomes awfully bitter and sullen.

"Mam, Dad can I walk on me own?" Maddy mumbles - turning to face her two parents. Emma and Dan have mud splatter's across their face, as thick dew scuttles down their cold forehead.

"Of course pet, but don't be too long. We will rest here - as it will be a dark moon tomorrow." heaves Emma.

But quicker than a jiffy, Maddy bolts through the repulsive trees, her heat shattering in two, missing the love of her life, tears scurry down her face, as running makes the pain ease a little - the wolf squirm's from beneath the surface. Suddenly Maddy discontinue's, feeling the need to rest. Slender twigs crunch, a ripple of darkness floats in the air. Swiftly, a tall man bustles through the trees wearing a dashing coat, his dark hair flapping in the dominant breeze. He stops, and starts to stare at Maddy, his brain working like a computer finding every detail of the wolfblood's life, and it all written across her face...

"Hello." He says casually. Maddy just stands their - her obstinate mind thumping.

"Hi, I'm Maddy Smith. You look familiar." Maddy cocks her head to one side - but he just stands tall, proud gleaming across him like a cake smothered in icing.

"Yes you probably would have." He replies, his heart beat banging inside his muscular chest.

"Nope - don't know you." Maddy mutters bluntly. The man's smile droops.

"Oh, I'm Sherlock . Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock responds, looking taken aback. Maddy just grins to herself.

"You are looking lost - need any help?" Maddy offers, but Sherlock snorts.

"Help! I don't need help, I am happy standing here for the minuet any way - I am deducing you." Sherlock snaps. Maddy experiences a dark ripple, tingling across her cripple spinal cord - the wolf flows through her elasticated veins.

"What do you mean?" Maddy demands. Sherlock rolls his eyes, before stepping closer conspicuously.

"Seeing as it is your deduction, I'll speak through start with feet - shoes look worn but they are starting to wear down, you have traveled on foot, due to the mud stain on the bottom of your legs - it's big enough to tell me that you have been walking for over 1 hour but under 3 hours because the stain isn't that big. Shirt - it has been ironed today - you go to school. The shirt also has for damp patches - due to perspiration, so you must have been walking fast - or running, but also you have a patch on the collar - a tear stain maybe. Face, tired eyes because of the dark patches, not getting enough sleep - but not completely purple. So this must have happened recently, because of the colour - about two days ago - probably due to worry or stress."

"Items on body - you have none - but you have run for a long time, suggesting that you have not had the time to pack anything, but you would have had a car - but there is road near by, so your shoes wouldn't be that muddy, and you are sleeping rough by the mud on your knees, not just the back but on the front - you must have been lying down, your legs patches are damp but not completely wet - you woke up around 2 hours ago. So in conclusion Miss Madeline Smith, from what I can tell, you and your family are running away from some one - particularly dangerous, and you are missing some one who you love dearly. You are sleeping rough and have been homeless from 2 nights and 3 days. I don't really care what you are doing with your life, just want to know if there was any crime solving in your life." Sherlock announces, not needing to gulp in the thick sour air that burns their lungs.

"Well you're right, I guess." Splutters Maddy, astonished by Sherlock's skill.

"Guess? You guess about your life. How sad are you?" Sherlock ironically insults.

"Pretty sad actually, but at least I don't wear a stupid coat." Maddy spits snarling slightly, but Sherlock is not taking any notice of that.

"Now you can dis my hat, my shoes but never dis the coat." Rebukes Sherlock,, feeling rather hurt (for the first time).

"Fine then! You have a rubbish style! Any way I need your help you solve crime stuff." Maddy offers, her heart skips thirty beats.

"Ah. Now you are talking. Please carry on miss Madeline." Cries Sherlock. Maddy inhales darkly.

"It's Maddy or Mads actually." the female wolfblood murmurs.

"Just zip it Madeline."

"Fine, well I need you to help me get rid of a forensic scientist called Dr Whitewood." Maddy grumbles, the wolf bolting through her veins, causing dark veins to splatter all over her hands, she swiftly shoves them in her pocket. Sherlock raises his fine eye brows, a small smile purses on his lips.

"Carry on.."

"She wanted something of my'n, and that's why I had to leave." Maddy says suspiciously.

"Oh, right. That doesn't help - what stuff." Sherlock remarks. Maddy half smiles.

"Any way - where did you come from?" Diverts Maddy, but Sherlock smirks.

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"No way!" Maddy growls, Sherlock lunges back.

"Fine. Fine! I faked my death, now I am homeless, oh and I went to my own funeral." Sherlock says, showing no interest of his actions. Maddy's strained eyes widen.

"OK, that is not clever." Maddy mocks.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock frowns, glowering.

"Well, it isn't very well - interesting." Maddy yawns.

"Well I would like to see you try. All that has happened to you is well - some thing!" Sherlock vociferates. Maddy jumps slightly, fury eating her whole.

"FINE THEN! I AM ON THE RUN BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID SCIENTIST THINKING I AM A WEREWOLF! HAPPY!" Maddy bellows. Sherlock cracks his hands together pondering.

"Ah, but you are one because if you weren't, then you wouldn't be running from this Dr Whitewood. Yeah, that is more interesting. All I did was well - it is a long story, and I can't be bothered to tell you it" Sherlock Whispers, Maddy bows her head in shame.

"Ah look Madel - Maddy it is OK, I mean we all have secrets. But how on earth could a werewolf exist? That is weird, I guess it is like a hound!" Exclaims Sherlock his mind going mental.

"Did you loose some one you cared for - when you had to leave Sherlock?" Maddy croaks. Sherlock stops smiling.

"Yes, I lost my best friend - thingy, wait. Oh yeah. I lost my best friend D.r John Watson, he thinks I'm - the little idiot!" laughs Sherlock, hiding the black hole that has nestled in his heart.

"Do you always have a sick sense of humor?"

"Do you always ask weird questions?" Fires Sherlock, gaining his ludicrous grin once more.

Little did he know John was with Maddy's Alpha right now...

**_Thanks for reading hoped you like it, but I dedicated it to my best friend Alice, who has inspired me, and made me a fan of Sherlock, shame she doesn't like wolfblood. Please review - I would love to know your opinions of it, and ideas would be epic!_**


End file.
